


Yes, They Would

by honeybreadbutterfly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Detective Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybreadbutterfly/pseuds/honeybreadbutterfly
Summary: Stiles and Lydia return to Beacon Hills for Christmas to spend some time with their family(oh and they buy a puppy)





	Yes, They Would

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a part of StydiaSecretSanta2017

Lydia was sitting in the car, rubbing her hands. She had forgotten her gloves in the apartment. Maybe Stiles remembered to bring them, next to whatever he was looking for. Stiles had rushed inside again to fetch something “essential” several minutes ago, and the parked car was cooling down rapidly. Lydia had considered shouting after him, but it was early in the morning and she didn’t want to wake their neighbors. Especially since they hadn’t had a chance to formally introduce themselves after moving in the week before. Lydia was growing terribly impatient. She shot a glance to the illuminated first floor window. She could make out Stiles’ shadow frantically walk up and down the room. Lydia rummaged in her bag for her phone. Enough was enough. She clicked on favorites and called “S♥︎”.

“Stiles, what on earth is taking you so long”, Lydia asked. “It’s getting cold.”, she complained. Lydia heard Stiles shuffle papers on the other line. “I’m with you in a second. Give me one more minute.”, he mumbled into the phone, clearly more focused at his task at hand, than the conversation they were having. “Okay. One minute. And bring my gloves. And close the window, I think you left it open.”, then she hung up.

She heard a thud, that told her Stiles had closed the window. As a distraction Lydia started playing with the radio. The reception was bad, but next to all the static there was a faint “White Christmas” to be heard. Lydia hummed the familiar melody and was only brought back to the cold reality of the old Jeep, when Stiles hopped in, a ginormous book in his hands. He placed the “New and Selected Star Wars Chronicles” on the back seat and made to start the Jeep, but Lydia’s face took him off guard. Disbelief and exasperation were written all over it.

“Are you serious? You let me wait in this freezing car to get this?”  
Stiles looked almost apologetic. “It’s important. I always read it on Christmas day!”, he defended himself, but Lydia’s hard expression didn’t soften. “I brought you your gloves.”, he tried sweetly, carefully placing the fluffy mittens in her lap.

When Lydia looked up at him, he was making puppy dog eyes to get on her good side again. This always worked and he knew it. “You are unbelievable.”, she said trying to hide a smile, but failing. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. His warm breath tickled her neck. Lydia laughed. “Just drive.”, she commanded, this time smiling brightly.

It was a long drive. Beacon Hills was several hours away and the streets were packed, even though they had left before 7am. Not that either of them minded much. They couldn’t have had more fun, listening to Christmas tunes, singing along loudly. Once in a while Lydia would snuggle up in the blanket she had brought and sleep a bit, which after all these years, Stiles still thought was the most adorable thing he had ever seen.  
Two hours into their drive they were forced to leave the highway due to construction and were thrown into a maze of small towns. Small towns with thriving Christmas markets. A particularly adorable market in the middle of one of these towns, caught Lydia’s eye and they decided to go on a stroll. Hand in hand they walked up the cobbled lanes lined with small huts emitting steam. It smelled of mulled wine and roasted potatoes. Not many people were in the streets yet, but the few Christmas shoppers they met, all had happy smiles on their faces and greeted them warmly. One especially kind old woman selling chocolates called them a beautiful couple and advised Stiles to pop the big question soon. Laughing and slightly red in the face Stiles bought some chocolate covered strawberries and dragged Lydia along, who would have loved to hear more of the relationship advice the woman had to offer.

The shops in town started to open and next to the Christmas market, the streets now bustled with people buying baked goods from the bakery, or getting some last minute Christmas presents. After passing an animal shelter and a bookshop, the market turned a corner and Lydia spotted some lovely pottery. “I want to buy some decorations for my mother’s garden. How about you get us a second breakfast and we meet back at the Jeep?”, Lydia proposed. Stiles agreed and after a quick kiss, the pair split up.  
Lydia bought some plant pots that had beautiful hand drawn designs on them and made her way back to the car about half an hour after splitting up. She got in the Jeep, finding Stiles already waiting there. Just as she was about to put her seatbelt on, she noticed his intent stare and his weirdly off expression. Lydia turned to him. “What did you do?”, she asked with a stern face, cutting to the chase.

“I want you to know that it absolutely wasn’t my fault.”, Stiles started. Lydia wrinkled her forehead. “I may or may not have just adopted a puppy.”, Stiles blurted out, quite obviously wanting to get it out of the way and go on. “You what?”, Lydia shouted, which was greeted by a scared whimper from the trunk. Both looked to the back. “Stiles.”, Lydia moaned, already getting out of the car. She opened the trunk to find a shivering, tiny brown and white Beagle in a box. She carefully opened it and took the small puppy out. It’s brown eyes gleamed back at hers. She smiled. She hated that she was falling in love with this pup. Stiles shuffled silently beside her, unsure wether she was already obsessed enough with the puppy not to shout at him anymore.

“For the record. You are a complete idiot.”, Lydia said between licks of the little Beagle. “But we are keeping it.”, she added and Stiles sighed. “I thought we could call him Obi-Wan.”, Stiles said, now much more cheerful. Lydia laughed. “You do know it’s a girl, right?”, she asked shaking her head. “If anything we’re calling her Padme.”, Lydia said. Stiles grinned. “That works too.”, he agreed.

It wasn’t like adopting a puppy came completely out of the blue for the pair. They had talked about it before several times, but thought it was never the right time. Though now that they had moved in together, nothing really seemed to be against it.

Lydia took Padme to the front seat with her. For the rest of the drive, Lydia let her sleep on the blanket she draped across her lap. Stiles was grinning stupidly, still. Lydia noticed and shook her head. “You are going to get in trouble for this.”, she said to him. But as much as she tried to be mad at him, she couldn’t bring herself to, with little Padme in her lap.

The coming hours of travel went by smoothly, even though they got stuck in traffic for an hour, but that much was expected. It was the Christmas weekend after all. Lydia had offered to take over, but Stiles insisted to stay behind the wheel. They only stopped once more to walk Padme and get a snack while they were at it. Before Lydia got into the car this time, she checked the trunk for any unexpected new family members and was pleasantly surprised to find none. After an eternity of travel according to Stiles, and five factual hours according to Lydia, they finally arrived im Beacon Hills.

Stiles dropped Lydia off at her house, since they had decided to spend some alone time with their respective parents, before Lydia would come over to spend the night. After a ten minute discussion, that ended with a slightly sour looking Stiles and a broadly grinning Lydia, she took Padme with her and entered her childhood home.

Natalie was sitting on the sofa reading an old book Lydia quickly identified as Charles Dickens‘ Christmas Tales. Her mother looked up, a warm smile on her lips. Letting Lydia go off to college this far away, was hard for her. Especially after she had gotten so close to her only daughter over the course of her senior year.

Natalie‘s eyes darted immediately to the small beagle in Lydia‘s arms. „Stiles.“, Lydia sighed, and that seemed to be the only explanation needed. She put the excited little pup down and walked over to her mother embracing her tightly. A warm feeling spread inside her belly, when she smelled her mother‘s hair and noticed the faint smell of vanilla crescents in the air. Home, she thought, smiling.

The pair spent the afternoon with tea and sandwiches, whilst little Padme darted through the living room excitedly. They had a lot of catching up to do, though most of the important stuff was expressed through glances and smiles instead of words. Natalie told Lydia about the program the sheriff and she had set up this past semester. It was centered around supernatural teenagers in discreetly helping them with any issues or safety problems they might be encountering. Liam, Mason and Corey had been very helpful in finding and guiding the youngsters. Natalie talked passionately about Noah and the kids and Lydia was glad her mother had found something that made her feel needed and happy.

On the other side of town, Stiles reunited with his dad. They hugged, patted each other on the back, as father and son do and settled down in the kitchen. For the first half hour it was mostly Noah talking, as Stiles was shoving cookie after cookie into his mouth. Later the conversation focused on Stiles‘ relationship however, who just grinned broadly at the question how they were doing. „We‘re great, dad.“, Stiles exhaled, thinking of Lydia in ways, he sure never would tell his dad about. The conversation continued with work and studies and Stiles suddenly remembering „I adopted, I mean, we.. uh, I adopted a dog!“

The afternoon was a long overdue family time for both, Lydia and Stiles, as it was for Natalie and Noah. Only late after dinner did Stiles pick Lydia and Padme up. He briefly kissed Natalie on the cheek and wished her a good night, before the pair returned to a warm Stilinski residence.

Smooth jazz was playing in the living room, as Noah was decorating the tree. When he spotted Lydia, the two hugged lovingly. „It looks beautiful, can we help?“, asked Lydia sleepily. Noah laughed warmly. „You look tired. Go have some rest.“, he said, smiling. „Thanks, dad.“, Stiles answered from behind, putting a caring hand on Lydia‘s back. He left Padme with his dad, as he guided Lydia softly to his upstairs bedroom. As he opened the door, Lydia was greeted by candlelight and the smell of pine and holly. It was beautiful. She turned around to find Stiles smiling proudly at his work. She didn’t know what to say, so she didn’t say anything and instead kissed him sweetly on the lips. In response Stiles gently pushed her inside and locked the door behind them.

Stiles woke in the early morning hours of Christmas Eve. It was still dark outside. Lydia’s head rested on his exposed chest. He lovingly stroked through her long curls. He loved how peaceful she looked, fast asleep, dreaming. Her features were illuminated by the rosy tinge of the first rays of sunshine, and god, did Stiles feel the urge to kiss her right now. Instead he placed his warm hand on her naked back and drew little circles with his thumb. Everything was silent, but for Lydia‘s rhythmic breathing. Stiles smiled softly. Sometimes he realized just how lucky he was. Lydia stirred and woke. She smiled at Stiles‘ touch on her back. She lifted her head sleepily to look into Stiles whisky eyes, that glimmered in the faint green light of the lamppost outside his window. Lydia began crawling upwards until she was safely wrapped in his arms. She kissed him on the cheek lovingly. He sighed heavily in response.

The pair spent the early hours wrapped in the other‘s arms, enjoying the calm before the world awoke.

When they went downstairs, Noah waited for them, a can of coffee already boiling. He told them that he had taken Padme for a morning walk, who was running in between their legs excitedly, but that he had to stop by the sheriff‘s station once more, before being off on holiday leave. He wished them a nice morning and was off. The pair now alone. Stiles poured them both a big cup of coffee, as neither of them had gotten much sleep the night before. Smiling he offered Lydia the cup, who grinned sleepy eyed. Her hair was in a messy bun and he loved how two single strands of loose hair, rested on her exposed shoulder.

They had breakfast on the couch snuggling, with Padme in Lydia’s lap, whilst Scrooge was on in the background, accompanied by huffs and puffs from an aggravated Stiles who was losing his patience over his practice case. It was an assignment for his forensic science studies in the form of a fake police case that was due after the Christmas holidays and so far he hadn’t made much progress. He had poured his heart into it and still, he wasn’t any closer to solving it, than the days before.

„It makes no sense.“, he said to Lydia between mouthfuls of cereal. „Why would the weapon be found miles from the crime scene, when the murderer was trying to stage a suicide? Why didn’t he just leave the weapon?“, he asked more himself than Lydia, but she snatched his files nonetheless. She had heard him complaining about this for the last two days and wanted to see for herself wether it was this hard.

She flicked through the pages whilst Stiles looked at her expectantly. The pages were full of annotations that Lydia could barely read, because Stiles had scribbled them so hectically. A prominent theme emerged as she read on, as the files were littered with question marks. „This feels like old times, only that now nobody is about to die.“, Stiles remarked jokingly, watching Lydia pour over his work. Lydia laughed absently. „Well, Mr. Uh,“, she checked the notes again, „Mr. Durant seems to be in mortal danger.“, she huffed, just as something caught her eye. Stiles noticed too, excited. „Look.“, Lydia said, pointing at one of the staged crime scene photos. „There are three bullet holes in the wall, but only two match the victim’s wounds. Why fire a third shot? In a completely different room, judging by the different wallpaper?“, she concluded. Stiles’ eyes gleamed with excitement. „You are so smart, I could kiss you right now.“, he said. „Then do.“, Lydia responded cheekily. He kissed her on the cheek clumsily and snatched the notes from her lap, to pour over them at the dining table.

Lydia cleaned up their plates, played tow with Padme and a kitchen towel and went upstairs to have a shower. Stiles didn’t even notice her absence as he was completely focused on his new lead. In the bathroom, Lydia examined her naked body in the mirror. She carefully traced the violet hickey below her collar bone. Thankfully she had planned on wearing a high-neck dress that evening, she thought to herself, smiling. She took her time in the shower, enjoying the hot stream of water on her back. When she was all done with showering and dressing about an hour later, she went downstairs again to find Stiles still at the kitchen table, poured over his notes frantically scribbling something.  
“Stiles, I’m leaving for my mom’s. I’ll be back in the afternoon. Do you want to take care of Padme or should I take her with me?”, she asked, unsure wether she was going to get an answer. “Yeah, uh. Padme can stay here.”, he said absentmindedly. Lydia went over to him and started to carefully stroke through his hair to get his attention. It worked, as he looked up at her, his thoughts at the case, but his eyes on her. She kissed him on the cheek. “I’ll be back in the afternoon. Take care of Padme for me.”, she whispered, in the hopes he had paid attention now. As she drew away from him, he took her hand and pulled her closer to kiss her sweetly on the lips. “Send my love to Natalie.”, he said, a smile on his lips. With that, Lydia ruffled through his hair one last time and left for the cold. They were to have Christmas dinner at the Martin‘s and Lydia had promised her mother to help her prepare the food. After a twenty minute drive, Lydia found herself, once again, in front of her childhood home.

As she opened the door, she was greeted with a wave of all kinds of smells. Her mother seemed to have been cooking for some time already, as the kitchen resembled a war zone. Lydia spotted her mom, who was seemingly arguing with a bit of broccoli. „Hey, mom.“, Lydia said, to draw attention to her presence. „Hey, honey.“, Natalie said, turning around, a stressed smile on her lips. She was wearing a dirty apron and had flour in all sorts of surprising places, one of them being her hair. Lydia chuckled at the sight of her mother, but snatched an apron and got to work.

Lydia worked on the desert, while Natalie prepared the main course, side dishes and appetizers would be prepared shortly before Stiles and Noah arrived. After hours and hours in the kitchen, only interrupted by a short break for lunch, the two finally called it quits and took a deserved break. Lydia had already settled down in the living room with a cup of tea and a book, when her mother sat down beside her, a small jewelry box in her hands. Lydia straightened up and looked at her mother, who obviously wanted to tell her something.

„It‘s not Christmas just yet, you do know that?“, Lydia asked jokingly, though from the small smile on Natalie‘s lips, she could tell it was something more serious. „No, I know, honey. And it‘s not exactly a Christmas present.“, she put the box aside to look at her daughter. „Did I ever tell you about Claudia and I, Stiles‘ mother?“, she asked. Lydia didn’t need to shake her head in order for her mother to continue. She already knew the answer. „Claudia and I were best friends. We had met in primary school and were inseparable ever since that.“, Natalie smiled, „God, I remember like it was yesterday when she told me about Noah. She was so in love.“ Lydia listened intently. She was wondering why she had never heard any of that. „When the two of you were born, we started to grow apart. With work and family and the fact that we hadn’t moved back to Beacon Hills yet, it was hard to find time. But we did manage. Lydia, she adored you.“ Natalie‘s voice broke at that last sentence, and Lydia too found herself with a lump in her throat.  
Natalie took her daughters hands. „My biggest regret was losing contact with her. Only after she told me about her disease, she gave this to me.“ Natalie picked the box up again carefully, as if it was the most precious thing to her. „You know, Claudia owned a necklace, a beautiful necklace, that had been given down for many generations, from mother to daughter.“, Natalie traced her fingers along the edges of the box, „And when Claudia told me about her illness, she confessed, that she wouldn’t be having another child. She wouldn’t be having a daughter to pass this on to, so she gave the necklace to me, to pass it on to you once you turned 21.“

There was a long pause, as they sat and watched the tiny black box sitting in between them. Then Natalie picked it up and put it into her daughters hands. „This is yours now. Claudia wanted you to have it.“, Natalie said silently, very close to tears. Lydia carefully opened the box to reveal a delicate golden necklace, with three tear shaped emeralds in a gold setting. It reminded her of closed tulips before the rain. It was beautiful. „I never wore it.“, her mother added, „I wanted it to be yours only.“

They hugged for a long time without saying anything. Lydia took the necklace upstairs and stored it safely beside her other jewelry. When she came downstairs again, the vulnerability was forgotten and Natalie was in the kitchen again.

Several hours later, a knock on the door announced the Stilinski‘s arrival. Lydia had meanwhile decorated the Christmas tree, set the table and brushed up nicely, so that when she opened the door, Stiles‘ jaw dropped and Noah simply said: „You look wonderful.“ Stiles was perplexed by his girlfriend‘s beauty for a little while longer and was only brought back to his senses when Padme tugged at the leash, smelling the stuffed turkey.

Once Stiles had taken off his coat and Natalie had started to pour them all some champagne, Lydia tugged at Stiles‘ arm. „Could we talk, real quick?“, she whispered and the two sneaked into Lydia‘s bedroom. Wondering what was going on, Stiles waited for Lydia to say something. She was holding something that looked like a jewelry box.  
„This necklace belonged to your mom.“, Lydia began, opening the box, „My mom told me that it was given down from woman to woman over the generations and that it ended with Claudia, because she only had a boy.“, she paused for a moment, whilst Stiles stared transfixed at the necklace that had once grazed his mothers neck. „Now apparently Claudia gave it to Natalie, so she could one day give it to me. But it doesn’t feel right. I want you to have it. I want it to stay in your family, Stiles.“, she concluded, putting the box in his hands. He was too stunned to speak, but just as he had made sense of it all and was about to say something, the door opened and Natalie put her head trough the door. „Why are you two hiding here, we‘ve got turkey to eat.“, she said and led the two back into the living room, postponing their conversation.

The dinner was lovely. It was just the four of them, but that was absolutely enough. The conversations varied from serious topics to lighthearted and humorous ones. Everyone had their fair share of turkey and laughter and even Padme got some bones to chew on. After several hours of christmassy goodness, Natalie and the sheriff decided to end the evening with a walk in the snow, so Stiles and Lydia were left alone once more.  
Lydia had snuggled up with a blanket and one more cup of tea, when Stiles sat down beside her, his mother‘s jewelry box in his hands. From the look on his face, Lydia knew there was something on his chest that he wanted to get off. She straightened up and looked at him expectantly. Stiles cleared his throat.

„Lydia,“, he began, and from the tone of it, she could tell it was serious, „I‘ve given this a lot of thought and I want to ask you to marry me.“, he said, quickly adding „In the future.“, when he saw the shocked look on Lydia‘s face. „Let me explain.“, he continued, „I was thinking about what you said, how you wanted the necklace to stay in my family, but then I realized, that you are my family. I don‘t want to give this necklace to my daughter, I want you to give it to our daughter.“, he paused to look at Lydia, who had a certain warmth in her gaze that made him continue. „Now I know, that we aren’t old or financially stable enough to get married, but I want to give this necklace to you as a promise, that I will marry you one day. We will.“

He opened the box and carefully took the beautiful necklace out of its case. He tenderly stroked Lydia‘s hair away and continued to put it around her neck. It looked marvelous against the complexion of her skin.

Lydia took the delicate pendant between her fingers, holding it tightly. „We will.“, she whispered. They leaned in for a kiss in an attempt to say with their lips what they couldn’t say through words.

Christmas morning had a calm to it, neither could explain. As if their secret had pulled them even closer together. Noah had come over to celebrate Christmas morning at the Martin’s once more. Someone looking in from the outside would have seen a happy family celebrating Christmas. Somehow they were. Exchanging gifts to smiles and hugs, eating breakfast on the couch whilst listening to Christmas songs. They were family, even without a shared family name.

Later Stiles was reading „New and Selected Star Wars Chronicles“, Natalie and Noah poured over ways to improve their program, Padme played with a new squeaky toy and Lydia sat and watched the scene, delicately stroking the gold necklace. Her gaze darted from her mom to Noah, to Padme running around and finally landed on Stiles. A lanky boy sitting crosslegged in a squashy armchair laughing whole-heartedly at a passage in a book he had read a million times before. Lydia smiled, unable to not reciprocate his happiness. Suddenly as if he had sensed her stare, Stiles looked up and their glance met across the room. There was something unspoken between them in that moment, too beautiful to ever put into words. Lydia took the pendant between her index finger and thumb and pressed it gently, as if saying „We will.“.

And yes, they would.


End file.
